


i'll sing you to sleep

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: After a mission gone badly, there's only one thing that can cheer Daisy up.





	i'll sing you to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Best accompanied with [Lord Huron's "Lullaby"](https://open.spotify.com/track/0ExN5ZGBTEmjXLq580zQ5Z). 
> 
> Prompt: "This is why I fell in love with you."

The mission hadn't gone as planned.

Robbie can see it in Daisy's eyes as soon as she walks through the door, the usual fire in her eyes extinguished. There's blood on her hands, he notices. It's not much, but it's enough for him to know that the mission had unsettled her to the point of silence.

Daisy's footsteps take them deeper within the base to reveal Catalina Lian Johnson-Reyes, her small frame almost drowning in the bed. Robbie watches from the doorway as Daisy steps carefully to the bedside, watching the sun's rays play lightly over their daughter's hair.

Her hands are hesitant to leave, tucking Catalina in reverently, and he wants to go to her, but something tells him to stay where he is.

"I -- I had to come see her," Daisy whispers, her voice cracking. "I had to remember that there was something good in the world." That was Daisy -- always willing to see the good in anyone, anguished when she was wrong. He worried, of course: that one day she would be entirely stripped of her faith.

But at the moment, all he can think about is Daisy's capacity to love. It was why he'd fallen in love with her initially. Unfortunately, his inner thoughts aren't contributing much to his speech. "What're you staring at, Reyes?"

Robbie smiled. "This is why I fell in love with you, you know."

"What, because I came to check on our child before taking a shower?" Daisy snorts. "Babe, any parent can do that. Just don't tell Coulson. I skipped debrief for this. I just..." Her voice breaks. "I just knew I needed it." Robbie shakes his head, walking and kissing her.

"No," was all he said. "I fell in love with you because I needed it. And I needed you."


End file.
